


used to do

by mobloomspell



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: AMV, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobloomspell/pseuds/mobloomspell
Summary: a fanvid focused on Mipha's love and relationships, with Gabrielle Aplin's "Used to Do"
Relationships: Link & Mipha (Legend of Zelda), Mipha & Prince Sidon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	used to do

I ended up liking Mipha more than I originally expected, since her archetype isn't one I usually have any strong feelings towards, and I show my appreciation for characters by editing videos for them. Made using PowerDirector and Kinemaster on a tablet when I didn't have a computer. It's rougher than I'm used to making, but I'm still happy with trying something new.


End file.
